


Nonhuman Lifeform Investigation No. 97

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fingering, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: Stranded in an unfamiliar world, Belial undertakes a fact-finding mission. With benefits.
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Sucrose (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Nonhuman Lifeform Investigation No. 97

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



> This felt so self-indulgent! Thank you for suggesting Sucrose as a possible match here. 
> 
> The number 97 is, according to my brief google research, the Enochian numerology number for the word "Belial."

_Alchemy_ appears to be the catch-all name for manipulating reality in this place where Belial has found himself: it means reshaping inanimate objects, changing the growth patterns of living things, and creating life from inert elements, all at once. The man operating the little shop in the market district balks at the idea of a gate to another world—not because he thinks it can't be done, simply because it would take an exceptional alchemist to do it. The only alchemist he knows who might have the talent for it is a man named Albedo, who's attached to the Knights of Favonius.

The Knights of Favonius, fortunately, are far more lax in their security than any similar organization Belial encountered in the sky realm, and let him walk right into their headquarters on the assumption that he's headed to the library. Honestly, the library might have useful information too, but people are much more interesting to examine than books.

The door to the laboratory is ajar and silent when he pushes it further open. There's one person at work inside, a young woman with pale green hair and large round glasses who's seated at a desk writing intently. She won't appreciate being disturbed in mid-thought, most likely. The room is both like and unlike places he remembers; the specifics are all different but here are the work benches, the shelves of specimens, the equipment for recombination.

The girl puts her pen down after a minute, sighing and carefully slipping her fingers up under her glasses to rub her eyes. That's familiar, too.

"Excuse me," Belial says, and the girl startles, her eyes going wide and something moving in her hair that he realizes after a second are her ears—do they have some sort of erunes here after all? "Ah, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm looking for an 'Albedo.'"

The girl smiles briefly, but combined with a wince, looking away instead of meeting his eyes. "I-I'm afraid Albedo is out on a research trip," she says softly. "Can I... help you?"

She sounds doubtful, but it's always worth a try. "Maybe so, if you work with him. I'm looking for someone who's studied dimensional boundaries, the permeability of worlds..."

Her chair scrapes back as she stands up, looking at him with much more actual interest. "Other worlds! That is definitely more Albedo's area than mine. But—have you had some contact with another world?"

"I have," Belial says, taking a few casual steps into the room, thumbs hooked in his belt loops. "I came from one."

The girl's pretty golden eyes widen and then narrow in suspicion. "You wouldn't be the first to say so around here, and it's not always true." Her nervousness has completely disappeared and she's looking at him like a problem to solve, and somehow he finds that charming. A little piece of home, a little memory of the old days. She raises a hand to the jade brooch at her throat and the cluttered laboratory, just for a second, smells like the evening breeze through a meadow. "Oh," the girl breathes. "That's fascinating."

"You want a closer look?" It's second nature to ask, to tease, even if—

"Can I?"

Belial has to laugh, pleasantly surprised. "Sure, why not?" He swaggers over to the nearest unoccupied table, unbuttons his jacket, and tosses it aside before he boosts himself up to sit. "Go on, look as close as you like. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl says, sounding more distracted than sorry as she comes closer. "I'm Sucrose, assistant to Chief Alchemist Albedo and specialist in bio-alchemy."

"Bio-alchemy, mm. That explains where all that excitement is coming from."

Sucrose blushes, but she doesn't look up from his bare chest, and that fresh air smell surrounds them again. "I've never seen anything like this," she murmurs. "You're not exactly human, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Belial spreads his thighs a little wider and Sucrose fits so neatly between them, reaching out to put a gloved hand on his chest and presumably feel the rise and fall of his breath. "I was made to resemble them, but I'm not quite the same if you strip me to my core."

"True creation," she says. "I'm sure Albedo would love the chance to study you."

"Then he'd better hurry up and head back," Belial says. Sucrose picks up one of his hands in her tiny ones, still staring in fascination, like there's something different about the way his joints work.

He asks her more questions about Albedo as she examines him, in between breaks where she takes notes or quick sketches—the wing emergence points on his back seem to especially captivate her. The picture her answers paint is about half familiar. Only half, because it sounds like Albedo _means_ to be kind to his close associates, and his work simply distracts him too much. He wants to know all there is to know about this world, and for a mortal, which he probably is, that's a tall order.

She doesn't talk about herself but Sucrose gives away plenty there, too, as her gentle hands subject Belial to a bizarrely respectful examination. She's curious, completely enraptured by her work, and though she would never admit it directly there's a quiet longing in the way she talks about Albedo—maybe for the man himself, maybe just for his recognition. Belial leans into her hands and watches the soft pink of a blush rise to her cheeks as she studies how his musculature works.

When she takes his face in careful hands, he meets her eyes steadily. "It's hard, isn't it? Wanting to be seen by a genius who's always looking at his work." Her breath hitches. "When you have so much to offer."

Her lips are parted. Her breath is soft and quick as a frightened rabbit's. Belial kisses her as gently as he can, and her eyes flutter shut. 

He puts a hand on her waist, steadying, and she offers no resistance when his tongue slips into her mouth. She's trembling, just from this; it would be so easy to push too hard. Her hands slide down to his shoulders and hold on and she leans into him just slightly. Just lonely, or possibly excited by the idea of getting close with someone not exactly human? Hell if he's going to stop and ask.

He trails a row of kisses along the length of her jaw, back to the silky fall of her hair, and catches the shell of her ear in his teeth. She gasps, shivering against him and making the most precious little sound.

"Come here," he says, boosting her up into his lap so her firm round ass is perched on his thigh. He kisses her again and she slips an arm around his waist as if to steady herself, startling slightly but not protesting when his hand settles on the inside of her thigh. Her stockings are delightful but the plush, soft skin above them is even better, and she mewls into his mouth when he cups the heat between her legs and squeezes.

She drops a hand to his wrist and he stills, expecting to have to change tactics—but she doesn't try to pull him away, only presses her fingertips to the inside of his wrist as if seeking a pulse.

"Not quite normal, is it?" He knows perfectly well what a human heartbeat feels like, and it isn't the low, steady hum of a primal core.

"No," Sucrose says breathlessly. Oh, she does like that idea.

Belial nips at that softly-furred ear again. "What an indulgence," he murmurs. "What an exciting discovery." He slips two fingers inside the hem of her cute little shorts and she squirms, but not away from him, spreading her legs wider to give him room to move. He hums in appreciation, pushing layers of cloth aside to find soft warm flesh. She's wet for him, making needy little sounds as he strokes her folds, and when he presses his fingers into her she's so tight it makes his cock throb.

It's been a while since he got to enjoy an indulgence like this, a pretty little thing in his lap and neither of them thinking of the best way to destroy the other. Sucrose is just so cute and so curious, still stealing glances at him even when he's found the little tender spot inside her that makes her clench down hungrily around his fingers. Her breathing gets faster and more desperate, her grip on him as tight as mortal hands can get, the flush to her cheeks growing more vivid. He wants to pin her over the table and fill her with something more substantial than his fingers, make her scream for his cock—

Ah, but he doesn't even need to go that far; she's trembling and arching her back, muscles fluttering around his fingers as she gives in to climax.

Belial is tempted to keep going, to play with her until she's at her limit and begging for mercy—but he still has more to do here than just entertain himself, so instead he stops moving the first time she shakes her head. He leans down for a quick kiss. "Have fun?"

Sucrose nods. Her expression is hazy with pleasure, but only for a moment before she focuses on him again. "You're good at that," she says; it's likely a question.

"Clever hands are useful in my line of work," he says.

"That's all, clever hands?" Sucrose asks. "Your creator didn't give you additional advantages, pheromones or...?"

"Maybe he did," Belial says. He slips his fingers out of her and brings them to his mouth, sucking them clean. He wonders what she'd look like Charmed. His cock aches. "I haven't shown you all my talents yet. You want to see more?"

Her eyes go wide. "Let me take some notes on the initial experience first," she says, sliding out of his lap and reaching for her notebook.

Belial grins, watching Sucrose bend over her desk to scribble down her notes, palming his cock and giving it a squeeze. He may or may not have found a lead on eventually getting home from here—but he has _definitely_ found an entertaining diversion in the meantime.


End file.
